Continuation of Phase I, II and III Clinical Studies as a full member of the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group. This institution was approved as a full member in January, 1981 and has been funded since October, 1982. It is the intent of this group to contribute with its expertise in the area of chemical modifiers of radiation response both as the basic and clinical level; with its expertise and patient accessibility in performing human tumor tissue drug kinetics; with its expertise in the use of unconventional fractionation schedule such as multiple daily fractionation and wide field irradiation such as sequential hemibody irradiation; with its exclusive accessibility to a homogeneous patient population from a 1.3 million population base (the CCI is the only center that provides radiotherapy and all patients from that population are referred to the center); with its strong interaction of Radiation and Medical Oncologists working under the same roof and under the same Director of the Cancer Center (10 full time Radiation Oncologists and 10 full time Medical Oncologists); with its interests in assessing normal tissue tolerance by noninvasive procedures in target organs such as lung and brain and with its major proposed medical synchrotron program, MARIA (Medical Accelerator Research Institute of Alberta) for the use of high LET radiation in cancer treatment.